With gradual development of artificial intelligence, robots are becoming commonplace in people's work and daily life. Therefore, how to improve interaction intelligence between robots and human beings becomes a hot subject for research at present.
The human body following technology, as a manner of man-machine interaction, has the advantages of convenience and high automation degree, and thus is widely used in robots that are capable of walking. Specifically, when implementing the human body following technology, the robot firstly acquires image signals by using an acquisition device such as a camera built in the robot, and the images including a human body are displayed on the display screen of the robot and the position of the human body is also marked thereon when the human body is detected in the acquired image signals, and the robot moves and follows the human body.
However, in the prior art, the speed of acquiring images by the robot is far higher than the speed of processing the images. As illustrated in FIG. 8, assume that after the first frame is processed by the detection module, the acquisition module has acquired the nth-frame picture, and the system may display the detection result at the position of the n+1th frame in a time axis. To avoid missing of the following target, the detection module skips detection for the second to n−1th frame but directly starts detecting the content in the nth frame. After the nth frame is processed, the acquisition module has acquired the 2n−1th frame, and the system displays the detection result at the position of the 2nth frame in the time axis. Therefore, between the n+1th frame and the 2n−1th frame in the time axis, the display module always displays the detection result of the first frame, and displays the detection result of the nth frame between the 2nth frame and the 3n−2th frame in the time axis. Accordingly, although the target is constantly moving within the vision range, the display module fails to timely follow the target but skips to the nth frame after successively displaying n−1 identical frames. Therefore, lagging (the display constantly maintains in the first frame) is present between the n+1th frame and the 2n−1th frame in the time axis, and hopping (display of the first frame abruptly jumps to display of the nth frame) is present between the 2n−1th frame and the 2nth frame. Consequently, poor use experience is brought to the user.
Therefore, a method for more smoothly displaying images is desired, such that lagging and hopping may be prevented during the display, and good use experience may be given to the user.